


Bad Boys Finish Last

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Doggy Style, Edging, Hair-pulling, Lots of Cum, M/M, Magic, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Scratching, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Switching, Verbal Humiliation, like imagine a hentai, why isn't edging a suggested tag wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: Zenos wants to play but his boyfriend ain't havin' it.





	Bad Boys Finish Last

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah lads kinda went full feral on this one. Hope it's at least decent. 
> 
> WoL is not nameless and is based on my WoL- an albino prettyboy Duskwight. Oh, and the other mentioned character is my Xaela girl.

“Oh Natural~” Zenos just barely made out the sound of an irritated sigh to his left. As per usual around this time, the Elezen kept to the high loft of his room in the Free Company house. Judging by the lack of an enthusiastic reply, he must have been deep in a book. Prying him away would be easy enough; it usually was. Without another word, he ascended the steps, slowing to a crawl the higher he got up as not to hit his head on the ceiling.

He half-expected the man to be nude already, but that didn’t seem to be the case tonight. Natural lay on his belly, loosely clad in a silken black robe. Similarly, Zenos wore an evening kimono, one of many gifts Natural had gotten him on his travels. It was almost too small for him, but at least it covered everything that needed covering and saved him scoldings for being too “scantily-clad” when in the presence of the other guildmates. He hovered near his partner on all fours, planting a kiss at the back of his head. “You turned in rather early tonight. The sun had only just finished setting before you disappeared.”

“Mhm.” He hummed in reply, gaze remaining on the open tome before him on the floor.

Zenos smirked, already relishing the reaction he was about to get when he inevitably yanks the book away, but first he needed to tease him a little. He slid his fingertips along the Elezen’s slender inner thigh, stifling a chuckle as it twitched beneath his touch. Next, he’d target his ears; one of the man’s weaknesses. Peppering kisses down the length from base to pointed tip, he stopped when a hand swatted him away. Seems he was playing hard-to-get tonight. “Oh, don’t be like that…” He murmured, lengthening the strokes upon his thigh. “We needn’t take long tonight. Just a quick one.”

“I don’t see why I should.” Natural said at last. “You were a bad boy today, you know?”

“Huh?” Zenos replied, playing dumb. “I don’t know what you mean.”

A hard sigh from the Duskwight followed. “Let’s see, you broke a vase first thing in the mornin’ even though I told you many times t’ stop runnin’ ‘round the ‘ouse…”

“You know I’m prone to bursts of energy. Besides, it shouldn’t have been in such a narrow hallway-“

“AND! You made Ghoa cry…”

“She started it.”

“It doesn’t matter. She’s not wont to succumb to emotions like that, so what you said really ‘urt ‘er feelings. What’s more…” A pink eye flashed over his shoulder, his gaze finally tearing away from the book and to his love. Zenos watched as a hand previously tucked below his chest reached for his throat, gently curling slender fingers just around the base. “…you come up ‘ere and disrespect me like this.”

“Ah.” He said simply. “Well, one of those problems can be remedied right now.” At that, he slid away back down the loft to a nearby drawer. Curled neatly away into a corner was an ebony leather collar with a heart-shaped clasp at the center. Ever since the day Natural came into his palace and handed Zenos his first defeat, he was a slave to Eorzea’s champion. No, it wasn’t even then. He could remember his obsession beginning since that encounter in Yanxia when it became evident there was more to the man that met the eye. He had potential, Zenos let him live, and he wasn’t disappointed in the end. Even now, the man had a grip on Zenos unlike any other and he longed for the times he could be utterly dominated by him be it on the battlefield or in their bed. As it turns out, Natural has the same desires for domination by the much larger, stronger Garlean, and some nights required a bit of compromise. However, tonight the odds seemed to be in Zenos’s favor. Perhaps acting up and causing a bit of trouble was what he needed to awaken the dominator within his otherwise timid lover.

Once again ascending the stairs, he seated himself beside his partner, crossing his legs. “There, see?” Zenos flipped his hair over his shoulder, further exposing his neck. He smiled in anticipation of the praise he so strongly craved whenever they were intimate.

“Mhm.”

Zenos pouted at the curt reply. That’s it? But he did what he was supposed to. Well, he was getting tired of this. All he wanted tonight was a quick finish and the games were getting really old really fast. He leaned over, ensuring a bookmark was in place (if there was one thing he learned from a previous encounter, it was never to close one of Natural’s books without a place-marker) and promptly flipped the cover shut. The tiny sound of Natural’s joints cracking with the clenching of his fist reached his ears and he grinned knowing he struck a nerve with him. The best part was that he was still being unnervingly quiet, rather than scolding him. That usually meant he really was angry.

With very little effort, he scooped the Elezen into his arms situating him to straddle on his lap. Oh, he looked so terribly unamused; it was adorable. “Aww, don’t give me such a face…” he purred. “This will only take a moment, and you’ll be right back to reading before you know it.

“Hmph.” Natural grunted, pointing his nose away from Zenos. “No. I told you, you were bad. Bad boys don’t get to finish.”

Zenos snorted, shite-eating grin still ever-present on his features. If Natural was trying to punish him, he wasn’t doing a very good job. Besides, he knew how to make the Elezen like putty in his hands. He parted the center of the robe, large hands exploring the smaller man’s chest, thumbs ensuring to catch the sensitive areas of his nipples. They had connected enough times for Zenos to know all of Natural’s weakest points and how to get him to submit. Already he could see the arousal peeking from under the folds of fabric that yet remained.

Swiping a nearby elixir bottle, he slicked his fingers with the contents. This wasn’t the first time Zenos interrupted Natural’s reading upon the loft, and it wouldn’t be the last, so this was something the Elezen decided to keep nearby for convenience’s sake. He held Natural tight as the man weakly attempted to wiggle out of his grasp. It was almost pathetic how easy this was. Even easier, the man didn’t seem to be wearing smallclothes, so it wasn’t difficult to slide his fingers into the other’s entrance. His pathetic attempts to escape grew even more so as Zenos loosened him up.

“There we go…” Zenos whispered. He untied the fabric around his waist to free his own arousal. “Now just stop fighting and take it… You know you want it.” He purred into Natural’s ear. With little resistance, he plunged into his love. Though uneventful with absolutely no active participation from his partner, it was still getting the job done. Despite his obvious agitation with the Garlean, it was still very obvious from Natural’s face and occasional gasps that he felt good. After a few minutes, he felt his end drawing near. Natural hadn’t finished yet, but he’d gladly take the time to ensure he does so. “I’m gonna come…” He whispered, suddenly increasing his pace, holding his partner tight. Just as his muscles began to tighten and sweet release prepared to reach him, the tight warmth around him suddenly disappeared and he gasped from the cold air hitting his wet cock so suddenly. “What- hey!”

As he let go of Natural to reach for his suddenly-freed cock, a pair of hands caught his wrists, slamming them against the wall behind him. “I don’t think you ‘eard me before…” Natural growled into his ear. “…_bad_ boys do _not_ get to finish…” He hissed between pointed teeth.

Zenos’s eyes widened at the sudden development. Well, well, mayhap his dearest friend intended to make things interesting after all. Now that the moment had passed, his grip was released, and Natural slid off the man’s lap. “I’ll ‘ave you know… there are some _very_ interesting developments ‘appenin’ in me story right now. After the shite you put me through t’day, ‘m not in the mood to ‘ave that interrupted.” As he spoke, he slipped the loose robe off, carelessly tossing it off the loft onto the floor just by the bed. “…so, if you _truly_ insist upon interruptin’ me, you’d best make it worth my while.” He leaned back on his elbows, comfortably situating himself on a couple floor cushions. “So…” His hand roughly grabbed Zenos by the collar, forcing his head to level with the Elezen’s lap. “…_do it_.”

Well, he wasn’t about to deny him such a demand. It wasn’t terribly often that Natural was this forceful with him, and he had to admit he quite liked it. He gave the man’s pale cock a few strokes before slipping it into his mouth. Natural may have been smaller than him, but his dick was certainly long enough to reach the back of Zenos’s throat if he wasn’t careful. Clawed fingers dug into his hair, parting away the fringes that hid his features from his partner. Chancing a glance up, Natural looked just as emotionless as he often did, but the hint of blush on his cheeks and ears was enough to tell him he was at least doing halfway decent. Though considering his partner’s mood, he was likely stifling whatever it was he was feeling for the sake of keeping face.

The hand gripped his hair tightly, and Natural rose his hips, plunging deeper into Zenos’s mouth. Maybe he was ready to cum soon. Zenos did his best to keep up a quickened pace, flicking his tongue about the shaft and sucking hard whenever he got closer to the head. He could hear the man gasp and prepared to swallow whatever he was given, but instead, a searing pain ripped through his scalp as his head was forced upward. “Ah-!”

“’old still.” Natural ordered, keeping his grip firmly in place. The Elezen stroked himself until climax, shooting ribbons of warm liquid upon Zenos’s face. He slammed his eyes and mouth shut, unsure if swallowing it was something he was allowed to do at the current moment. Finally, Natural released his vice grip, signaling he was done. Just as Zenos reached to wipe his face, he felt sharp claws plunge into his wrists. “No.” He felt a thumb roughly wipe away a couple strands that got too close to his eyes. “Don’t you dare touch that. This is your reminder of what you’re workin’ for…”

The Elezen situated himself upon his knees, being too close to the ceiling to stand upright. He brought a finger to his cheek, scanning Zenos up and down, clearly deep in thought on what he should do next. Zenos’s heart fluttered with anticipation. Oh, how he wished to know just how the gears in his head were turning, but the element of surprise made it all the more exciting. Natural’s eyes seemed to be locked on his dick, still rock-hard and longing to cum. It took an immense amount of self-control for him not to touch himself, but he had a feeling Natural would stop him the moment he tried. Finally, his gaze seemed to tear itself away to the area where he previously laid to read, then back at Zenos’s cock again. What was he up to? Natural reached for something in the area and…

“Ack!” A rush of cold hit his lap, causing Zenos to jump so violently that his head hit the ceiling. In his partner’s hand was a now-empty glass of water.

“Aww, was that too cold? Man up. You’re from Ilsabard.” He taunted. “It’s dirty and I’m not touchin’ it ‘til it’s clean.” Natural hummed, his eyes now scanning Zenos’s torso. “This should do nicely…” He grinned, tugging gently at the arm of his kimono. “Go on, wipe yourself dry.”

Zenos frowned, looking down upon himself. He loved each and every piece of clothing Natural brought home to him, and the kimonos especially were comfortable and suited his tastes. “But…”

“But _what_?” The Elezen snapped.

“It’ll get ruined…”

Natural huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh! What a shame that the gift _I_ bought you with _my_ gil will get ruined ‘cause you couldn’t be’ave yourself! May’ap if you end up back in my good graces, I’ll replace it someday. But… that’s for future you to worry about.”

Well, at least he was right about one thing. One ruined kimono would be a small price to pay for him to finally finish this evening, and if Natural was ordering him to clean himself off, then he must have had something in mind. Slowly, he slipped out of the silken robe, taking one last good look at the intricate patterns before rubbing himself base to tip with it as if it were a mere hand towel. Unfortunately, it actually felt quite nice.

Another dampened hand grasped the base, forcing Zenos out of the way as it slid up to the head. Natural’s free hand swatted Zenos’s away, tossing the kimono off to the side. He steadily pumped Zenos’s dick, thumbing the area underneath the head and squeezing the tip as he came to it. Natural seemed to be concentrating hard on the task. This wasn’t much, but he still managed to make it feel nice. The Elezen’s face was so close to his dick, and yet so far away; he wanted to feel the wet warmth of his mouth so bad. Taking a chance, he reached for the man’s head, only to have his hand smacked away. Zenos decided not to push his luck, and planted his hands to the ground.

Natural’s movements seemed more fluid and smoother as precum slicked his hands. “Y’seem like you’re close.” He mumbled, gazed unnervingly fixed to Zenos’s lap.

“Mmm… yes.” Zenos hummed. His hips began to move to Natural’s rhythm, something he had been fighting to hold back out of fear of evoking further wrath from his partner.

“Alright.” He replied simply. Zenos’s eyes lit up, assuming that meant he was finally allowed to cum. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, his hips thrust into Natural’s tightened fist. This wasn’t a very glamourous way to finish, but he imagined his partner bouncing on his lap all the same, as he did before this whole thing started. However, he soon realized something was wrong. Eyelids flung open as the feeling of ejaculation suddenly left him. But why? He still felt the hand upon him. “Something wrong there, love?”

Looking down, he saw Natural’s hand was indeed still grasping him, but there was a strange glow coming from his dick with rune-like patterns running throughout it. “What… did you just do to me??”

Natural laughed, resuming his previous position of leaning back on his hands. “Need I keep repeating myself? Bad boys don’t get to finish. I merely put a lil’ spell on you to ensure that doesn’t ‘appen~” Zenos could only stare absently at his poor, throbbing cock. He couldn’t have been serious, could he? “Well? Go a’ead and try.” He goaded, nudging the Garlean’s dick with the tips of his toes.

“Tch…” Zenos bit his lip, shakily grasping himself. Clearly this was just an excuse for Natural to watch him play with himself, but he needed this curse lifted, and it would seem this was the only way to make that happen. Sure, he felt pleasure from doing this, but he didn’t see the point if he couldn’t finish.

“You know… I daresay I quite like this. You’re finally shutting your damn mouth for once.”

“…” His brows furrowed with irritation, but he feared talking back and losing his current good standing.

Natural huffed, almost seeming bored now. “That ‘ow you touch yourself? C’mon, at least put _some_ ‘ip into it.”

Zenos grunted, hoisting himself into a more comfortable position to meet his partner’s expectations. He rocked his hips gently into his hand, daring not to meet the Elezen’s gaze.

“There, I can ‘ear your breathing getting’ ‘eavy again… isn’t that better?”

“Mmn…”

“You’re not lookin’ at me. You’re not embarrassed, are you?”

Zenos sighed, taking the question as a hint to look up at him. Natural was smiling now, also stroking himself in tune with his partner.

“Aww, methinks you are~ That’s a cute look, though!”

He huffed, tearing his gaze away. Zenos could feel his face flush redder as Natural laughed at him.

“Hmm, but you don’t seem to be enjoyin’ yourself. Gods, must I do everything?” He sighed. The Elezen scooted closer to him, shooing Zenos’s hand away once more. Taking hold of the elixir bottle, he poured some of the contents on his cock and brought it to Zenos’s, rubbing the two together. “Sometimes I forget just ‘ow big you are compared t’ me. Look at that big thing… I’ll bet it’s ready to blow any second, eh?”

“Yes…” Of course, he couldn’t feel himself readying for climax thanks to that horrid spell on him, but mayhap if he answered, Natural would feel merciful and lift it.

“Hmm… and you always cum _so_ much, too. ‘Tis nothing like any other man I’ve ever been with, you know? It must feel incredible.”

“Y-yes…” He stammered, rocking his hips to Natural’s cock. If only he could finish right now, he wanted to so badly. With the spell, it was almost as if he was teetering on the edge only for it to disappear and come back to wanting to finish again. It was torture.

“Ahh, but this feels really good too…” Natural said, holding their cocks with both hands. His movements seemed to speed up a bit. “…we should do things like this more often instead of always mindlessly fuckin’ each other like animals.”

Would that he could enjoy this more, he might actually agree with that. However, Natural’s mood seemed to be improving and he couldn’t blow it now. “We should…”

“Mmm, well… not sure ‘bout you but _I’m_ ready to cum.”

Zenos gasped softly, hoping that meant he could finally have his chance as well. Natural’s cock rubbed against his like kindling for a fire, until he felt warm liquid spilling onto his chest and lap. He pouted as Natural twitched against him, getting increasingly frustrated that he still couldn’t have his turn.

“Aww lookit that, you didn’t cum with me. Sad.” He said, now being the one to wear the shite-eating grin.

“Nate, please…” Zenos started, finally swallowing his pride some. “What must I do…?”

His partner’s eyes narrowed with his smile as he brought a finger to his cheek. “Oh? Are you finally gonna be a good boy?”

His heart fluttered when he finally uttered that phrase, even if it wasn’t directed at him just yet. “Y-yes! Pray, tell me what to do.”

“Well that’s easy.” The Elezen gently pushed Zenos’s chest, prompting him to lean back against the wall again. “After I cum for every remaining chapter of my book _and_ you can prove to me that you can be a good boy, I’ll let you finish.”

“But…how?” Honestly, he wasn’t exactly used to being a “nice” or “good” person, so this was probably far more challenging than his partner realized, and he was growing desperate.

Natural situated himself on his knees before Zenos, taking his cock in hand again. “Listen, you’re indeed stupid, but there’s still a genius in that ‘ead of yours somewhere. Think about ‘ow you pissed me off t’day and what to do to make it up to me.”

Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. As he tried to think about his next approach, he gasped upon feeling warm, wet lips around his cock. Natural may not have been capable of taking Zenos terribly deep into his mouth, but the Elezen was skilled and knew exactly how to make him feel good despite this. His slick tongue slid from base to tip, suckling on the head before sliding back down again. Shite, he had to focus on what was asked of him somehow. Actually, he may have been getting too focused. He couldn’t really feel Natural’s mouth anymore… unless…

“Heehee…” Oh no, there was that giggle again. “Something… wrong again, love?”

“Natural, so help me…”

His partner laughed a wicked laugh. Though his hand continued to stroke him, Zenos couldn’t feel a thing. “Aww, you’ve stopped reacting~ Can you not _feel_ anything?” As if to prove the point, Natural took him in his mouth again, swirling his tongue along all his most sensitive areas, suckling and loudly kissing all up and down his shaft, even baring his sharpened teeth and nibbling the tip. “I’m guessin’ by your silence that ‘m right. What a shaaaame… I bet this feels pretty good~”

To think he could be this cruel… if he could be honest, he was actually proud. Zenos never understood just how Natural could be such a selfless individual, but today he was really proving there was a sadistic side that others must not have ever had the pleasure of seeing. “Even long after you’ve been caught, you’re still such cruel prey…”

“_Me_ caught? Oh, _honey_…” Once more, he took the elixir bottle, this time slicking his fingers. “Who is at _who’s_ mercy right now?” Natural plunged his fingers into Zenos’s entrance, making the other gasp. “And don’t worry, I won’t take away your feeling ‘ere. We can _both_ enjoy this…” Zenos could only gasp and whimper as slender fingers worked through his insides, wiggling and scissoring to loosen him up. “Bend over.”

Zenos did as he was ordered, rolling over to scramble on his knees. Oh, this would be absolute torture if he didn’t let him cum now. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt his entrance being teased.

“Do you want this, Zenos?”

“Y-yes.”

“Well, you ‘ave to tell me so. Good partners communicate, you know~”

Zenos gulped before responding. It was almost pathetic how well Natural wrapped him around his finger. “Please… fuck me.”

“Aww, even said ‘please’~ That’s _almost_ worthy of praise… but you’ll ‘ave to be satisfied with this for now…” Natural said as he slowly pushed into him at last.

Zenos clenched his fists, having nothing nearby to hold on to. His cock may have been completely numb, but as Natural promised, his insides were still just as sensitive as ever. He bit his lip, trying to maintain what little pride he had left and not make too much noise.

“Is aught amiss, love? You’re usually much louder than this.”

“Mnn…”

“I _said_…” Pain reached his scalp once again as Natural twisted a handful of hair around his palm and yanked back. “…is _aught_… **_amiss_**?”

“A-aah! No!”

“You’d best not be lyin’ t’ me.”

“Ah… Ah! No… f-feels good.”

Zenos’s head fell forward as he was suddenly released. “Good.” Natural replied simply. “…because I _know_ you’ll tell me if somethin’ ‘urts you, correct?”

“Yes…”

“Mhmm… Somethin’ like this.” A tearing pain drove down Zenos’s back that reflexively made his spine arch. “Ah! You got so tight all a sudden! You must _like_ this…”

Zenos moaned when clawed fingers raked his back again. “Y-yes. I like it.” He pushed himself more into his partner, hoping the act would goad him to continue.

“Hmm. Good to know, but you still require…” A loud _smack_ echoed the room as a firm hand met the soft flesh of Zenos’s rear. “…punishment.” Several more smacks followed, each immediately replied by a moan from Zenos. “Bad boy… still ‘aven’t tried t’ make this up t’ me yet.” Another smack followed. “What’s more, y’seem t’ be enjoyin’ the punishments. Can’t believe Varis raised such a little slut.” Then there was another smack. “Makin’ me job so bloody difficult.” Smack!

Slender hands snaked around the bones of his hips. As Natural’s pace suddenly increased, Zenos knew that meant he was about to cum again. He couldn’t help but whine, knowing full well Natural didn’t intend on lifting the spell at the moment. His hips rocked against his partner with as much vigor as he could muster. “Natural, please, I’m sorry. Let me cum with you.”

The Elezen’s pace did not cease. “An apology’s a good start, but ‘m not the one y’ should apologize to. There’s another way you can make up the damaged property.” Natural’s body leaned in close, hugging Zenos tightly, spider-like fingers exploring the body of the well-toned Garlean beneath him. “Since… you’re tryin’… I’ll award you… with _this_.” Natural panted. With one last deep thrust and the squeaking cry that followed, Zenos knew he had cum again. Natural sighed as he flopped back onto the cushions. “Alright, love… you’ve one more chapter t’ make up for and that’s it.”

He turned back to his content love. “What… would you have me do?” Considering all that had taken place, Zenos couldn’t imagine whatever Nate had in store now.

His eyes almost seemed to flash red for a moment before he answered. “Fuck me.”

Ah, that was easy; or it would be if Zenos still had feeling in his dick. Instead of questioning, Zenos obediently crawled over, almost falling over once he got in range for another collar-pulling.

“…And unlike earlier, do it like y’ mean it.”

“Yes…”

Zenos was met with little resistance as he slid in. Having just cum, it took Natural a bit before he started showing signs of pleasure again. It was incredible that he could even keep going, but Zenos knew he was most likely pushing himself to prove the point.

“You know…” Natural started. “…may’ap if you fuck me ‘ard enough, you’ll start feelin’ somethin’ again.” At that, he brought his legs up, propping his ankles on Zenos’s shoulders.

Taking the hint, he plunged in deeper and started moving faster. With this elevated position, he could only imagine how deep he was going, but he still couldn’t feel anything. Meanwhile, the cries pouring from Natural’s mouth and look of utter bliss made him incredibly jealous. “Natural please let me cum.” He whined.

“I told… you… after y’ make up… t’day… t’ me…” He managed between panting.

His mind couldn’t focus on the request, and instead his body responded by pushing Natural closer to the floor and fucking him harder. He remembered what was just said; that mayhap if he fucked him hard enough, he could start to at least feel again. His partner’s delighted cries elevated when he did this, and he felt claws begin to dig into his back again.

“S-so good! I think I’ll cum again!”

No! He couldn’t take it anymore! He wanted to feel, he wanted to cum, and he wanted to feel Natural cum with him. “Natural, please!”

“Ahh, s’matter, love? Wanna feel me tight ‘ole squeeze ya when I cum?”

“Yes!”

“Then be a good boy~”

Oh shite, that was the last straw. “I-“ His knuckles turned white as he clenched the small man’s hips tight, doing his best not to break them in his grip. “I’ll- I’ll replace the vase! Or find someone who can fix it!”

“A-and?”

“And…” Zenos bit his lip, desperately searching for the answer Natural wanted. “I-I’ll apologize to… to Ghoa…”

“You promise?”

“I promise!”

“Y’best not lie t’ me… This will be soooo much worse- ah! If y’ lie…”

“I promise I won’t lie, just please!” His whining was as pathetic as the desperate movement of his hips.

“Ehehehe…” A hand squirmed between their bodies and he could feel fingertips at the base of his cock. “…That’s my good boy…”

With a faint glow, the feeling slowly returned to his cock with the tight heat of his lover feeling much like a warm welcome back home.

“Don’t stop now~” Natural said with a breathy whisper. “You feel so good… bein’ this rough.”

Zenos moved his hands behind Natural’s back, bringing him closer to his body by pulling down his shoulders. He choked on a gasp as the Elezen seemed to tighten even more around him. At this rate, he wouldn’t last at all. “Ah- Nate!”

“Zenos! Ah! Zenos!” Their mouths met in a wet, sloppy kiss that felt more like tongue that lips.

Zenos separated with a string of saliva connecting them. “Can I cum now? P-please I’m so close…”

“’tis already lifted, love. Cum in me…”

Remembering that Natural was nearing his end as well, he grasped the long, stiff cock in his hands and pumped him with enough ferocity as his hips. The feeling he longed for hit him at last with Natural tightening hard around him. “I’m cumming!” With his last jagged thrusts, electricity shot through his body from head to curled toe as he emptied himself at long last into his lover. His body shook several times, and his cries long since disintegrated into mere gasps and squeaks. So much had come out that when he finally started regaining his grip on reality, he noticed his partner’s belly bulging slightly and a large puddle formed on the floor.

“Oof, that _was_ a lot.” Natural remarked, struggling to sit upright again. “Well, the vase can be taken care of tomorrow, so we don’t need t’ worry ‘bout that now. ‘owever, I do know that Ghoa’s typically still awake at this time. You know what y’need t’ do.” Natural frowned, gazing up and down Zenos for a moment. His eyes lit up, and he grabbed the stained kimono again, now wiping down the mostly-dried cum on Zenos’s face. Once finished, he tossed it off the loft beside his silken robe. “But first…” Zenos almost fell face-first to the puddle on the floor when his collar was suddenly yanked down again. “…You can make up t’ me this mess on my loft.”

Zenos stared at the puddle, taking a moment of hesitation before lapping a portion with his tongue. His gaze went to Natural, who looked upon him with a pleased expression. Oh, he just had to be cruel one last time. After a couple more laps, Natural seemed content enough to descend the stairs.

“Once you’re done with that _and_ your apology, come t’ bed with me.” Now that his back was turned and he was out of sight, Zenos quickly snatched up one of the nearby cushions and wiped away the remainder of the mess. Mayhap that could be something he’d discover later and punish him again in the future. “…and don’t you _dare_ try getting out of this, either. You know I can ‘ear you down the ‘all.”

* * *

“’m sorry… was that too much?”

“No.”

“Promise? You’re not just sayin’ that?”

“I promise.”

Zenos lay in the arms of his love, blissfully dozing off as the man stroked his long hair, careful not to irritate the sore areas on his scalp. Head strokes and the sound of Natural’s beating heart pounding rhythmically in his ears; there was truly nothing more relaxing for him unless this were to take place in a hot bath.

“I daresay I quite enjoy you taking control like that. It reminds me of why I wanted you to make me yours.” He felt the man smile atop his head, which was followed by a gentle kiss.

“Well, ‘tis a bit difficult for me since I don’t like ‘urtin’ you outside a sparring match, but I’ll do me best t’ please you like this again in the future.”

Zenos nuzzled his nose into Natural’s chest. “Please do. I’ll tell you if I don’t like something.”

“Alright then.” After a quick squeeze, he went back to petting Zenos’s hair. “My good boy… good boy~”

Zenos beamed with delight, happy to be praised at last. “By the way, I assumed you’d be finishing your book now.”

“That can wait ‘til tomorrow. I’d rather do this now.”

He couldn’t help humming with glee. “Alright… what’s it about, anyway?”

“Well, for starters it’s banned in Ishgard, that’s ‘ow you know ‘tis a good ‘un. ‘tis the tale of a princess locked in a tower protected by a dragon. ‘er father sent ‘er there, ‘opin’ a strong prince or knight could save ‘er and take ‘er ‘and in marriage… but over time, the princess fell in love with the dragon instead.”

“Huh. I wasn’t aware you enjoyed such things.”

Natural shrugged. “I don’t mind a tale of love every now and again. Before I was interrupted, the dragon ‘ad found a forest witch who was willin’ to give ‘er a special amulet that could give ‘er a more Manlike appearance so the princess could return ‘ome with a “knight”. But she’s been tasked to slay a terrible beast that lay dormant in the forest.”

“Ah, so they’re both women… and there’s to be a fight between a dragon and a monster? That sounds exciting, actually.”

“Aye… _I thought the same…_” Natural gently tugged on Zenos’s ear.

“Owow… alright I see now why you’re upset I’m sorry!” Natural laughed as he released his hold. “…May I borrow it once you’re done?”

“Aye, you may.”


End file.
